New Beginnings
by prettylittletaylorswift
Summary: This is just a one-shot of Aria and Ezra at the hospital, ready to give birth to their first child. Rated T for some strong language!


**Okay don't read this if you are offended by strong language or the mentioning of female body parts (though I sense 99% of you are female so idk).**

**Oh and I'm sorry if things aren't quite medically accurate. I did a little research but I honestly didn't want to read too much because let's be honest, the whole process of childbirth is a horror story.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars... **

"EZRA, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" Aria screamed mercilessly at her husband as she gripped tightly onto his ghostly white hand. Sitting next to the hospital bed on what was now a very uncomfortable chair after spending well over thirteen hours situated upon it, Ezra's forehead was furrowed with anxiety as he witnessed his partner tortured in a state of evident excruciating pain. Unsure of how to reply, or even if he _should_ reply, Ezra opened his mouth and then shut it again. Instead, he used his one manoeuvrable and still oxygenated hand to reach up and gently caress Aria's sweaty and red cheek in sympathy. His fingertips had only just lightly grazed Aria's skin however, before she angrily swiped his arm away from her face, causing Ezra to recoil back in his seat in fear.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Ezra's eyes widened in disbelief as he heard the stream of curse words escape from his wife's lips. The nurse who was currently writing on a chart nearby however, didn't even bat an eyelid. Ezra supposed she heard this kind of language every half hour.

As he studied Aria's pained face and listened to her laboured breaths, Ezra couldn't help but feel a little hurt and confused. He knew that he really didn't have the right to such emotions presently, and yet he couldn't help them. Ezra had known this would be a strenuous task, and one that he would be left feeling quite helpless in, yet this – Aria's newfound vocabulary and seeming resentment towards him – was quite unexpected. Another blood-curdling scream escaped Aria's lips before she collapsed back onto the hospital bed in exhaustion.

"Just try to relax now honey, the next contraction should be along in about four or five minutes." The nurse distantly spoke, not even bothering to look up as her eyes remained focused on her chart. Aria didn't respond, only squeezed her eyelids tightly shut and rested her head back on the pillow. The small whimpers that immediately followed nearly broke Ezra's heart, and he found himself focusing despairingly at his watch as the seconds sluggishly ticked by. Surely time had never moved so slowly!

Ezra nervously looked back up at the nurse who was beginning to walk out the room. "How much longer with my wife be like this?" He asked desperately. The nurse simply offered a look of sympathy and replied shortly. "It might be another hour yet, she's still hovering around eight centimetres dilated."

"Ezra?" Aria's now tiny voice whimpered his name and Ezra swivelled around in his chair in alert attention to face his wife before standing up and hovering over her body. "Can you help me roll over and then rub my back for me?" Aria whispered as tears trickled down her exhausted face. Ezra nodded fervently before clearing his throat and replying. "Sure, honey. Absolutely."

Ezra placed his broad hands around Aria's swollen waist and slowly aided his wife in rolling over onto her side. Once she appeared somewhat comfortable, (well, as best could be achieved in such circumstances), Ezra sat back down on his seat and blew a few heated breaths onto his hands before placing them on the lower of Aria's back. After just a few soft, circular motions, Ezra heard a small sigh resonate from Aria's lips and although he could only see the back of her head, he knew Aria's face would be relaxing. After a few minutes of silence, the only noises filling the air being a few distant footsteps in the hallway and the occasional beep of a monitor, Aria quietly spoke up. "I'm sorry for yelling."

Staring at the back of her brunette head in surprise, Ezra could hear the pain in Aria's voice, though this time it was not from a physical pain. "I've been awful to you." Aria's voice broke and she began to softly cry. Alarmed, Ezra stood up and hastily walked around the bed so that he could see Aria's face. He knelt down next to her and reached up a hand to brush away a few tears which were trickling down Aria's cheeks. This time Aria let him.

"Hey…don't be sorry! You don't have anything to be sorry about. What you're doing – bringing a new life into this world – well that's absolutely incredible." Ezra brushed away some wayward hairs which had fallen across Aria's face and his expression softened into a cautious smile. "I know I can't really be of much help but if screaming verbal abuse in my face helps at all, then please, keep going." Ezra grinned humorously before rising and placing an affectionate kiss on Aria's forehead. She sniffed a few more times, and as best she could, attempted at a smile. "Thank you." She whispered before closing her eyes and squeezing them tightly. Aria's face began to grimace as pain flooded her tiny body again, and she reached out instinctively to grab a hold of Ezra's arm.

Ezra sighed inwardly as he recognised the signs of another contraction. After so many hours spent in agonising wait, it almost seemed like their baby was never going to arrive. And while he was insanely excited at the prospect of meeting his future son or daughter, his concern mainly lay with his wife. For some incomprehensible reason, Aria had wanted to go through labour naturally, completely free from drugs, and although she had managed to stick by her decision so far, Ezra could see how truly exhausted his wife really was.

A loud ringing resounded through the air and Ezra hastily fumbled to retrieve his phone from his pocket, as if silencing the noise would bring some kind of respite to Aria. Without looking at the caller I.D., Ezra simply touched the phone screen and lifted it up to his ear. "Hello?" He spoke quietly, his eyes anxiously trained on Aria.

"Ezra!" Spencer Hasting's distinct voice practically yelled through the phone causing Ezra to wince and extend the phone a little further away from his ear.

"How's Aria doing? Is she okay? Is the baby there yet? I'm so sorry I haven't been able to get there! I tried to weasel my way out of this meeting but my boss wouldn't let me and now this damn traffic just won't budge! Tell me Aria's okay!" Spencer rambled anxiously, her words hurried and breathless.

A broken wail brought Ezra back to his immediate reality and he winced as Aria's unyielding grip on his hand only tightened. "Oh god…fuck!" Aria yelled out as the pain began to mount.

"Oh my god, is that Aria? I've never heard her like that before!" Spencer cried in alarm over the phone.

Ezra nodded though he knew Spencer couldn't see him. "She's in a lot of pain."

"Well isn't she on meds? Where the hell are the doctors? Why don't I hear more people in the room?!" Spencer's voice began to sound more and more panicky which did nothing useful in calming Ezra's own nerves.

"The nurses and the midwife check in regularly but they can't be here all the time. And apparently we've still got a bit to get through before the baby is ready to come." Ezra bit his lip nervously and did his best to appear somewhat calm. There was no need to have two panicking people stressing out Aria.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, EZRA!" Ezra jumped as Aria's chilling scream reverberated throughout the room, and he watched in horror as his wife glared at him with a truly menacing expression on her face.

"Wow. I'm almost impressed. Good lucky buddy!" Spencer suddenly chirped through the phone.

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Just get here soon, okay? I know Aria would like you to be one of the first to see the baby."

"I'll be there, don't worry."

* * *

After another hour, the scene in room 34C at Rosewood Community Hospital had hardly changed, only the amount of time Aria spent screaming at Ezra and telling him they were never having sex again had doubled, leaving Ezra feeling quite helpless and a little terrified. Eventually the nurses stopped coming in and out of the room, instead permanently staying, and then the midwife arrived, who began coaching Aria through wave after wave of contractions, before she finally gave the nod to her two assisting nurses. It was finally time for Ezra and Aria's baby to be born.

The next few minutes were an almost mind-numbing blur. Screams, cries, and shouts of encouragement filled the room… and then silence. A tiny red body was lifted into the air, though the air was still. Concerned expressions painted the faces of the nurses and suddenly the baby was shuttled away, out of view. The world seemed to spin and the only sounds Ezra could focus upon were the soft, panicked whimpers of his wife.

Seconds stretched into minutes and minutes into hours? Time was non-existent and yet their worst enemy. Somewhere in his peripheral vision, Ezra saw the nurses crowded in a corner, no doubt hovering over their baby. Why wasn't their baby crying? Why wasn't their baby lying in Aria's arms? How could this possibly be happening?

Aria's whimpers began to grow louder until she was weeping in Ezra's arms. All Ezra could do was stroke Aria's arm and try not to collapse himself. _This couldn't be happening._

And then they heard it. A weak, but oh so audible cry emanating from across the room. Aria's head shot up and her wailing ceased. Ezra's frame began to shake as he felt an on-surge of tears threatening to escape his blue eyes. Did he really just hear what he think he heard?

The shouts of joy and several more powerful cries of a newborn confirmed Ezra's thoughts and he began sobbing in relief. He looked down at Aria who was also crying, though now her eyes were glistening with happiness and a huge smile was extended across her face.

Excitedly, a nurse carefully carried their baby across the room, wrapped up in a cotton blue blanket. She lay the baby down in Aria's eager arms and for the first time, Ezra looked down upon the face of his newborn child. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Fitz! You have a beautiful, healthy daughter!" The nurse proudly proclaimed to the couple.

A joyful gasp escaped Aria's lips as she delicately touched her daughter's soft skin for the first time. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks as Aria leaned forward to kiss her daughter's fuzzy head. "Isn't she beautiful, Ezra?" Aria whispered, before looking up to stare into Ezra's tear-streaked face.

Ezra nodded before kissing the crown of Aria's brunette head. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

* * *

Spencer Hastings briskly walked down the corridors of Rosewood Community Hospital, one arm gripping a large, fluffy teddy bear and the other her work briefcase. Frantically, she glanced down at her Armani wristwatch and exhaled loudly in frustration. Ezra had called over _two hours_ ago to announce the baby's arrival but the rush-hour traffic had for some reason, been set against Spencer arriving on time.

Just when it seemed like the hallways of the hospital would never end, Spencer sighted the reception area for the maternity ward.

"Excuse me, where can I find Aria Fitz?" Spencer breathlessly asked, brushing away the frazzled hair from her face and tapping her left foot anxiously as the nurse nodded and tapped away at her keyboard. "Room 34C. Just turn down this hallway, and then left."

"Thank you!" Spencer exclaimed as she ran off down the corridor, her heels clicking against the cold, linoleum floor.

At last Spencer stood before room 34C. She paused for a moment and took a deep breath in. _Everything was different now._ For just a split second, Spencer felt that familiar pang of nostalgia creep into her heart but she abruptly shook it off. She lifted her knuckles up to the door and knocked gently before hearing a voice beckoning her inside.

Spencer let out a small gasp as her gaze fell upon the hospital bed. Sitting in the bed, propped up with pillows, Aria was smiling with a joy Spencer had never seen before, and was gazing down at a tiny bundle, Spencer could only assume was the new baby. Beside Aria, Ezra was half-standing, half-sitting on the bed, with his right arm wrapped around Aria's shoulders and his gaze shifting every few seconds from his wife and his baby. At the sound of the door closing behind her, Aria and Ezra looked up at Spencer, their smiles never fading.

"Spence, come over here!" Aria exclaimed softly, her eyes shining brightly.

Spencer took off her coat, and placed the teddy bear and her briefcase on a nearby chair before tentatively walking across the room. She couldn't help it but for some reason she was incredibly nervous.

In just an instant however, all of Spencer's fears vanished as she stood by the hospital bed and peered into the tiny face that was nestled securely in Aria's arms. "Oh, Aria!" Spencer whispered as she felt tears collecting in her eyes.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Aria whispered back, her eyes never leaving the newborn.

Spencer nodded and was surprised at the overwhelming desire she felt to hold the baby. She bit her lip nervously, a little afraid Aria would be reluctant to release her child. "Can I…can I hold her?" Spencer asked tentatively.

Surprisingly, Aria nodded excitedly before carefully lifting up the baby and placing it in Spencer's offered arms. "Say hello to your goddaughter, Spence."

Spencer's eyes widened in astonishment and flickered across to both Aria and Ezra, who only nodded in confirmation. Spencer beamed ecstatically as she looked down at the precious, tiny body that was now snuggled in her arms. Although the baby's eyes were closed, Spencer already knew they would be beautiful. Everything about this child was perfect.

"Have you decided upon a name yet?" Spencer asked, looking back up at the happy couple. Aria looked up into Ezra's eyes before he nodded and spoke. "You tell her." Grabbing a hold of Ezra's hand and pretending she didn't see him wince out of the corner of her eye, Aria looked back across to Spencer who was waiting expectantly. "Well?"

"We've decided upon Madison Spencer Fitz."

Spencer tried her best to offer up a smile but instead she just began to cry. "Oh my god, you guys. I love you!"

Aria's face shone, despite the fact she'd just gone through child birth and had been in labour for well over fourteen hours. "I love you too, Spence!"

"You better take care of these girls, Ezra." Spencer sternly insisted in between sniffs and wiping away her tears.

"Oh, I will." Ezra promised reassuringly. "I can't imagine what I'd do if I lost either of them." Ezra furrowed his brow as the haunting memory of an all-too-recent close call flashed before his eyes. He shuddered, never wanting to relive those horrific moments again. As if thinking the same thought, remembering the same terrifying memory, Aria tilted her head to meet Ezra's lips in a firm kiss. "We're beyond lucky." Aria whispered as tears collected in her eyes.

"I think I'm going to have to convince Toby we need to get our own one of these." Spencer giggled as she placed a fingertip on baby Madison's nose.

"Somehow I don't think Toby's going to need much convincing Spence." Aria let out a hearty laugh, before stopping short and wincing uncomfortably.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked anxiously.

"I'm okay, just really, really sore. Oh, that reminds me! Don't think I've forgotten what I said during labour. We most definitely are not ever having sex again." Aria giggled as Ezra's eyes widened and stared back at her in shock.

"Did it really hurt that badly?" Spencer asked bleakly.

Aria gave a long, slow nod. "Definitely not something I want to try again."

"But…we always talked about having four kids!" Ezra protested, quite shocked at Aria's definite proclamations.

Aria only smirked and replied. "Well, I guess you're going to have to find yourself another wife then because I sure as hell am not pushing out three more babies."

Spencer chuckled as she watched Aria press her lips against Ezra's, while his face was still plastered with disbelief.

"But-" Ezra attempted to protest once more before Spencer jumped in, unable to help herself.

"What was that quote from Friends again? 'No uterus, no opinion'?" Spencer giggled as Ezra shut his mouth and sighed deeply, obviously admitting defeat.

A soft cry jolted Spencer to attention as she glanced down at the baby in concern. "Oh, god. What did I do?"

"Nothing, Spence. I think she just might be hungry. Do you want to pass her over?" Aria calmly spoke and held out her arms to receive the tiny and now wailing bundle. Spencer and Ezra both watched in fascination as Aria lowered the hospital gown off of her right shoulder to reveal her full, swollen breast. Aria then lifted baby Madison up to her nipple and after a few moments of manoeuvring, giggled with excitement as the newborn latched on.

"I did it Ezra!" Aria happily chirped, her face glowing with amazement. "The first time it took a good five minutes!"

"I'm honestly so proud of you, Aria. Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Ezra questioned with a broad smile before leaning down to passionately kiss his wife on the lips.

"Woah, hold up guys. Don't want another one of those popping out too soon!" Spencer sarcastically joked and laughed at the pointed look Ezra gave her. Aria just shook her head. "Remember? Ezra's not getting any more sex!"

Spencer scoffed. "I'll believe that when I see it! You two are like bunny rabbits! God, remember that trip we all took to Cali? Toby, Hanna, Em and I spent the week tanning on the beach and you two spent the entire time in your hotel room!"

Aria giggled and nodded her head. "Now _that_ was a good trip."

Ezra just groaned. "You had to bring up Cali? How on earth am I going to survive the next six weeks?"

Aria snorted. "You mean, _the rest of your life_."

"Okay, calm down children. No need to start bickering." Spencer chuckled as both Aria and Ezra turned to glare at Spencer. "Such a happy couple!" Spencer sarcastically sang while quickly lifting her phone up and snapping a photograph. "When Madison is all grown up, her Aunty Spencer can show her the photographic evidence of how thrilled her parents were when she entered the world."

"Spence!" Aria protested. "No, you have to take a better one!"

Spencer giggled once more before nodding and lifting the phone back up. Her expression softened as she took a few more photographs of the trio, though this time featuring genuine joyful and smiling faces. Even after everything Ezra and Aria had gone through as a couple – hiding their relationship, unimpressed parents, crazy ex-girlfriends, the appearance of false 'offspring', breakups, fights, a betrayal and a gun-shot – their undeniable love had prevailed. If she was being completely honest, Spencer would say she had never really believed in soul mates…at least not until she had witnessed Aria and Ezra's love for one another. There was a definite reason the pair had gone through so much and yet had still made it out the other end – they were simply meant to be.

From the depths of their love, a miracle had been born. Madison Spencer Fitz was the ultimate proof of the love Aria and Ezra shared with one another, the ultimate proof of second chances and new beginnings. Aria and Ezra had given up everything to be with one another, and in doing so, had been given everything they had ever hoped for.

**So what did you think? Please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you all think! :)**

**Have a wonderful day/night wherever in the world you may be, oh and get keen for Ezria in next week's episode (5x05 aka EZRIA SEX) ;)**


End file.
